Salvation
by Angels of Innocence
Summary: Salvation has been found and the battle has been won. But what of the new enemy that hides in the shadows? They want the power of Sailor Saturn and the power of the Sea. But what for? We'll find out soon enough.


Hey Everyone! Hope you like this fic, please remember to read and review! Suggestions and comments are always welcomed, as always. Oh and chances are that we might mess up on the names and stuff because we're not Japanese, put kindly tell us and we'll be glad to fix it. Enjoy! Celina and Christine

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters, which is too bad actually…

Another normal day in Tokyo, Japan, the streets were, as always, crowded. Tomoe Hotaru walked down one of the streets, window-shopping. The fifteen year old, walked carefully, knowing her frail body could only take so much. True, she was getting better and her physical weakness was growing smaller, but still she knew all those years locked up in her house weakened her considerably.

It had been a year since Galaxia's defeat and the salvation of the earth. Hotaru sighed, what was to come now? She couldn't believe there would be final tranquility from now. There was no such thing as peace. There never had been and never will be.

She sighed once more, she hated being so depressing, but how could she not be? She was raised in a life of darkness and solitude, forced to hide who she was or what she could do, not having any control over her emotions, a father who was rarely home, a evil caretaker who kept her inside at all times.

And then, when she finally found a friend, a real friend, she had started developing bursts of unknown power and monsters began attacking. Soon, she found out two entities were growing inside her, each fighting for power. Mistress 9 and Sailor Saturn, Hotaru herself was shoved out of the way as the two entities used her body to get what they needed.

She shuddered at the thought that she almost caused the destruction of the world as Mistress 9, but then with the help of Sailor Moon, she managed to save it "What a joy," she thought bitterly, "I find out I'm a legendary Sailor Senshi, who happens to be the Soldier of Destruction."

How discouraging was that? She shrugged it off, that was who she was, whether she liked it or not. Besides, she thought to herself as she continued her window-shopping, she had lived with it for years, why should it bother her now?

All of a sudden a gust of wind blew and blew her hat, which she had on her head, away. "Oh! Why does that always happen?" she thought as she ran after it. Of course, she couldn't catch it, as she wasn't in the best shape of her life. She ran across the street, where she almost got run over, and into the park. "Déjà vu." She thought as she ran after it. Soon she was getting out of breath and fell to the ground clutching her burning throat and fiery lungs. "Excuse me, is this yours?" a feminine voice asked.

Hotaru looked up to see a young woman with dark crimson hair in a ponytail and ruby eyes. She wore a blue suit and her long hair flew with the wind, as she smiled gently, holding out her hat.

"Y-y-yes, thank you." Hotaru replied when she regained her breath. She took the hat and tried to stand up, but as she did she began to sway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there sweety," the young 20-year-old spoke, catching her. She helped Hotaru to a bench and they sat together.

"Are you all right? By the way, my name is Ebiru."

Hotaru smiled and said, "Yes, I'll be fine. My name is Hotaru, pleasure to meet you."

Ebiru smiled, "I'm glad. I'd love to stick around but I have a meeting to go to this afternoon. Maybe I'll see you again some time."

She stood and Hotaru smiled and shook her hand. With a wave Ebiru was gone. Hotaru stood up and looked in the direction she walked.

"Hotaru!" a voice called. Hotaru turned to see Setsuna calling her. She walked over to the tan 22-year-old. Meioh Setsuna wore a purple suit and her crimson eyes watched Hotaru as she walked over to her. Another gust blew and whipped Setsuna's dark forest green hair around and this time Hotaru clutched her hat to her as her shoulder length, straight, ebony hair was also caressed by the wind. "Are you all right?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Where are Michiru and Haruka?" Hotaru asked. "Michiru is playing the violin and Haruka is watching her. We should join them." Hotaru nodded and followed Setsuna.

Ebiru smiled from her spot behind the tree. Oh yes, this was perfect. She chuckled to herself and when she was sure no one was looking, she disappeared in a whisk of black smoke.

Ebiru stepped out of the shadows, now wearing a black corset like top with a black leather skirt, red boots, and a ruby cape. Her scarlet nails clutched her black staff as she turned to her league of minions. "So, now what boss? Do we attack?" one asked. Ebiru smirked. "No, not now. We must wait; I have only just approached Sailor Saturn. I need more time to gain her trust. I also need to approach Sailor Neptune."

"Uhh… boss? I don't get it, why do we need them?"

Ebiru sighed as she blasted her staff at a mirror and it began to show Sailor Saturn attack. "One last time. We all know that Sailor Saturn is the Soldier of Death and Destruction."

"Yeah."

The mirror showed Sailor Saturn using her Silence Wall attack. "We also know that besides Sailor Moon, she is the most powerful sailor soldier there is. Can you imagine what we can do with her in our control?"

The mirror now showed Saturn using her Silence Glaive Surprise. "With her, we can destroy this pitiful world, and the sailor senshi. With them gone we can take over this planet as our own, spreading our kingdom of darkness."

"But, she don't look anything special." Another minion asked.

Ebiru laughed. "Appearances deceive. She is indeed powerful; Saturn is her ultra-ego. Saturn herself is ruthless and unmerciful. If anyone can destroy the world, it's her. Oh, but in this case, she needs to destroy the Sailor Soldiers, and most importantly Sailor Moon. She cannot do this alone, this is where Neptune comes in."

"I don't get it boss…. Why Neptune?" one other questioned.

The mirror switched to show Michiru playing the violin. "As you all should know, the outer senshi are the MOST powerful besides Sailor Moon. Even though Neptune is not as powerful as Pluto and Uranus, she has a lot of untapped potential, and with us, she can most definitely be an asset to our Black Rebellion."

"But, boss… what can the Goddess of Water do?"

The mirror then showed Neptune fighting and using her Deep Submerge attack. "Much… very much. Water is one of the most powerful elements in the universe. The inner senshi are of no use to us and Neptune is the one that can help with the doomsday of this planet. She is a holder of a talisman and that mirror can show the weaknesses of her opponent, that is very useful, especially on our side."

"Oh."

"So you see, we need a little more time. I'll go after Saturn first, seeing as how she is the most vulnerable and then soon Neptune will fall. And with the Soldier of Death and the Goddess of the Sea, the world will be in my control."

Hope you all enjoyed that! PLEASE Read and review! Any suggestions and comments, bring them on! Until next time!

Angels of Innocence


End file.
